


El día después

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [31]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Heartbreak, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Injuries, Osos gigantes, Regret, Ya me imagino lo que harán con mi cadaver
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amar demasiado a alguien que nos rompió el corazón no debería ser legal.<br/>Pero de todas formas, Peter lo seguirá haciendo</p>
            </blockquote>





	El día después

Picó con cierta saña los panqueques que quedaban en su plato, maldiciendo al ver que cancelaban las caricaturas por un tonto flash informativo. ¡A nadie le importaba si un oso gigante estaba masticando la mitad de la ciudad!

[Creo que a media ciudad le importa]

<¿por qué?>

[Por que están siendo masticados]

-Pft, tranquilos, de seguro los Avengers o los Cuatro Fantásticos lo detendrán antes de que haga la digestión- murmuró, metiéndose casi todo un panqueque a la boca- aunque preferiría que primero se comiera al tonto cieguito ese… mira que hacer llorar a nuestro Petey pay

[Todas las parejas tienen discusiones]

<¡ah! ¿Qué eso es normal?>

[Claro, una sana relación tiene sus altibajos]

-¿De verdad?- se rascó la cabeza con el tenedor- pero por lo que dijo Petey… ese idiota fue un insensible

[Más que nosotros]

<Eso es como… ¡super mega insensible!>

-¡Más le vale disculparse con mi baby boy! ¡O sufrirá la ira de Khan!

[¿Star Trek o universo Marvel?]

-¡Ambos!- resopló de nuevo, comiendo más panqueques, mientras maldecía al abogadillo de cuarta.

__________________________

La alarma sonó con fuerza por toda la torre, alertando a los habitante de un nuevo peligro que azotaba la ciudad, o que alguien se había terminado las galletas de Hulk. Más un castaño no parecía prestar atención a aquello, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos y el dolor que le embargaba.

-Joven Parker, el Capitán Rogers solicita su presencia en el salón de juntas- la siempre correcta voz de JARVIS intentó sacarlo de su estado

-¿ah?- parpadeó unas cuantas veces, notando que su vista estaba borrosa por las lágrimas- yo.. lo siento JARVIS… ¿puedes repetirlo?

-Con gusto, joven Parker- respondió la AI- el Capitán Rogers ha solicitado que todos los miembros del equipo se reúnan en la sala de juntas, parece que hay una situación al este de Manhattan

-Sí… yo… dile que voy enseguida…- tomó aire y se revolvió el cabello con fuerza- ok… calma Peter… concéntrate en... en cualquier otra cosa…

Con paso inseguro se dirigió al armario donde estaba su traje, maldiciéndose mentalmente cuando notó lo temblorosas que estaban sus manos. No había tiempo para tales flaquezas, la ciudad estaba en peligro. La gente necesitaba a Spiderman, corazón roto o no.

____________________________

  


-Vaya momento más inoportuno- resopló la rubia, mirando con mala cara su celular- justo cuando por fin tuve tiempo de venir de compras y un oso gigante ataca… ¡¿Qué sigue?! ¿Un pingüino?- entre más maldiciones, se metió a un callejón para cambiarse, pero lo que vio la detuvo.

Ahí a unos cuantos metros de ella, se encontraba Daredevil, besándose con una pelinegra que se le hacía demasiado familiar. Antes de siquiera emitir un sonido, se escondió tras uno de los basureros que se alineaban contra la pared, más por instinto que por verdadera preocupación de que le encontraran; lo único que se escuchaba era la dulce despedida que aquel par compartía.

-Ten cuidado, Daredevil… no quisiera recoger tus pedazos antes de tiempo- la voz de aquella mujer sonaba firme, pero con un tono de candidez

-Creeme, no seré yo a quien tengas que recoger- respondió Daredevil, antes de reír un poco

“Ugh… ¿esto es romántico para ellos? Y yo que pensé que las insinuaciones de Deadpool eran un asco. Pobre Peter, si esto es lo que tiene que aguantar”- pensó Barbara, antes de ser levantada por el cuello, con tanta rapidez y brusquedad, que por un momento se sintió algo indefensa

-¿Ahora los perros de SHIELD también van tras de mí como un criminal?- el vigilante le miró con frialdad, su voz contenida por el enojo- querida Mockingbird, en verdad no aprecio que se entrometan en mis asuntos, mucho menos, personas como tu.

-¿Cómo yo?- el shock inicial había dejado paso a la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a tratarle así?, ¡ella también formaba parte de los Avenger! Pero más importante…- ¿Fiel? Porque esa es la única diferencia que veo, _Daredevil_ \- arrastró el nombre del héroe, con todo el veneno que le permitía su voz.

El otro solo le soltó, dando un paso hacia atrás, tratando de mostrarse sereno ante esas palabras. Pero por dentro la horrible sensación de culpa y vergüenza le consumía con rapidez. No había sido su intención lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Él solo quería poder desahogar sus problemas con alguien que le entendiera, que también hubiera cometido los mismos fallos. Solo eso. Pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, se hallaba desnudo en el sillón, con Elektra besando suavemente su cuello. Ni siquiera él, siendo abogado, podría defender eso.

-No tengo tiempo para tus balbuceos- masculló Daredevil, dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Bien, pero apuesto que Spiderman sí lo tendrá- respondió con desdén la rubia

Y por segunda vez en ese día, Mockingbird se encontró siendo azotada contra la pared y no en la forma divertida.

____________________________

El escudo del Capitán América le dio al monstruoso oso (je!) en la nariz, aturdiéndolo un poco. Iron Man pasó volando junto a él, disparando con gracia sus repulsores.  
- _Cuidado, Cap… no creo que quieras tener ese frisbee lleno de mocos_

- _Muy gracioso, cabeza de lata…_

- _Yo solo digo. Si eso pasa, ni creas que no me reiré… Me reiré de aquí a Timbuctú_

Spiderman sonrió un poco al escuchar la conversación de esos dos, pues a pesar de lo mucho que lo negaban, parecían una vieja pareja de casados.

“Y aún no aceptan que son novios”- pensó con cierta diversión, esquivando un zarpazo y lanzando bastante telaraña para detener la pata del oso- “me pregunto si Matt y yo estaremos...”- y entonces recordó lo de esa mañana, el horrible dolor de hace unas horas regresando con la misma fuerza

- _¡Cuidado, chico!_ \- alcanzó a oír por el comunicador, antes de reaccionar y ver como el oso le atacaba con la otra pata. Cortó la telaraña que le mantenía a aquella altura y cayó con rapidez al suelo, atajándose de un poste en el último minuto, evitando convertirse en puré de araña.

-¡Hey, aun no quiero quedarme sin novio!- volteó hacia abajo, donde Daredevil le miraba con el ceño fruncido- casi me das un infarto…

No supo que decirle, pues su sentido arácnido le alertó del peligro, y sin pensarlo, se lanzó sobre el otro, salvandolos de la enorme pata del monstruo, quien no tenía miramientos en acabar con sus vidas. Matt le rodeó con sus brazos y le apegó a su pecho, mientras se estampaban con cierta fuerza contra un auto.

-Tardaste mucho…- susurró Peter, cerrando los ojos e inhalando el tan familiar aroma del pelirrojo, sintiéndose seguro junto a él.

-Mucho tráfico- le respondió el otro, apretándolo un poco más

- _Sí, sí, besos y abrazos… ¿podemos concentrarnos en el enorme Teddy Bear frente a nosotros?_ \- Hawkeye sonaba un poco exasperado ya.

Y como si el encanto hubiera sido roto, Spiderman se separó bruscamente, maldiciendo entre dientes. ¿No le había engañado el pelirrojo? Entonces, ¿por qué su cuerpo y su corazón insistían en continuar así? Meneó la cabeza un par de veces, tratando de sacarse aquel montón de emociones de la cabeza. La ciudad estaba en peligro, y dejarse llevar por el sentimentalismo solo entorpecería su trabajo

-No te pongas celoso, Hawkeye~... solo deja que derrotemos a este Digimon y te doy todos los abrazos que quieras

- _¡Iugh, no gracias!_

- _¿Podemos concentrarnos en el monstruo en turno? No quiero saber nada de sus amores gays_ \- se quejó Iron Man, lanzando un pequeño misil al oso

- _¿No te mordiste la lengua?_ \- prácticamente podía escuchar como Capitán Marvel rodaba los ojos

-Sigo preguntándome de dónde salió semejante cosa… quiero decir… ¡¿Cómo es que nadie lo vio llegar?! Porque pequeño, pequeño, no es…

- _Debe ser jueves…_ \- murmuró por el comunicador el valiente Capitán, dejándose llevar a las alturas por Falcon.

El oso rugió con fuerza, lanzándose contra ellos de nuevo. Sí, definitivamente era jueves.

___________________________

El mercenario torció la boca al ver como el remedo de Pokémon falló su golpe contra DareDevil. ¡Vamos, que no era tan difícil darle a un ciego!

[¿seguro? Porque la última vez que peleamos contra él, nos dejó hecho polvo]

<No tan literal, gracias a la Santa Chimichanga>

-¡Todo el poder y la gloria a la Santa Chimichanga!- contestó en automático- como sea… esa cosa es enorme, es ridículo que no lo haya ni rozado

[Es cosa de la autora]

<¡Si! Ella, que aun no lo quiere matar… Que le gusta su cómic...>

-¿Será eso posible?- miró hacia el techo, con el ceño fruncido

[Qué sus primeros cómics eran de él y de Spidey]

<¡Y era su OTP! ¡La traidora!>

-¿Tanto así? ¿Así me pagas? Todas esas horas y dinero invertido en mi poderoso yo… ¿solo para terminar en un fic donde me quitas a Spidey y se lo das al cegatón ese?- reclamó cada vez más molesto.

De la nada se abrió un agujero en el techo y la tina del vecino de arriba le cayó encima, con todo y agua. Su teléfono sonó varias veces, antes de que se activara la contestadora.

“ _Deadpool al habla, usted me paga y yo los cocino… no literal, a menos que eso quiera, pero cobro extra por ello. Tampoco mato cachorritos, ¿quién se cree que soy? ¿Punisher? Como sea~ deje su mensaje y su oferta después del tono. Beeeeeeeeep“_

“ _Me interesa adquirir sus servicios por la módica cantidad de 5 millones, en un asunto que requiere dar un mensaje contundente...”_

[Diablos]

<¡5 millones!>

En la televisión, el gigantesco oso pareció reírse con fuerza.

______________________

Heridos, cansados y llenos de suciedad, los Avengers hacían como que oían al agente de SHIELD que les informaba sobre los daños que el ataque del oso -que resultó ser un simple peluche imbuido de magia negra- había causado en la ciudad.

Mientras Iron Man y Cap asentían a las observaciones del agente, Peter atendía las heridas de Daredevil, preocupado de que los grandes cortes en su espalda se infectaran

-Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer de escudo humano- regañó al mayor, pasando con cuidado un algodón con alcohol sobre las heridas

-Bueno, yo no fui quien terminó acorralado contra ese edificio- respondió cansado el otro, maldiciendo por lo bajo por el ardor que sentía

-No te pedí que me ayudaras- Spiderman frunció el ceño, quizá limpiando con más fuerza de la necesaria uno de los cortes. Ese idiota lo había preocupado a morir.

-No necesitaba que lo pidieras. ¿o crees que dejaría a mi... ¡ouch!… a mi novio recibir un golpe así?- Matt se giró para mirarlo fijamente y, aun con la máscara puesta, Peter no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¿Y tu crees que me es fácil ver al mío ser casi despellejado?- murmuró bajito, suspirando frustrado al sentir las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. ¡Esto era absurdo! ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por el pelirrojo cuando este… cuando le había traicionado de esa manera?- “Porque le amo… porque es lo último que me queda y sin él estaría perdido”- pensó con amargura

-Somos un par de idiotas preocupones- le dijo con media sonrisa Matt, acariciando sus mejillas por encima de la máscara- … lamento hacerte sufrir así, es lo que menos quiero en el mundo…- y cada palabra era dicha con tal convicción que no le quedó duda de que decía la verdad

-Solo… solo no vuelvas a hacerlo- no pudo más y se abrazó a él, sin saber realmente a qué se refería- te amo demasiado… tanto que me cuesta respirar si no estas…

-Shhh… prometo que no pasará de nuevo…- el pelirrojo se mordió los labios, pensando en lo de esa mañana y en la rubia que ahora sabía su pecado. Tomó aire con fuerza y besó su frente- yo también te amo, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

El castaño solo sonrió triste, acurrucándose más entre los brazos del mayor, gruesas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y empapando la máscara, mientras se repetía mentalmente que todo estaría bien. Amaba a Matt y por él haría cualquier cosa.

__________________

Mockingbird resopló al subir al ascensor, directo al piso donde vivía Peter. Si Daredevil creía que una simple pelea entre ellos le iba a cerrar la boca, estaba muy equivocado. Tal vez no fuera tan cercana a Spiderman, pero el diablo la llevara si dejaba que ese malnacido jugara así con él.

-Jarvis, dile a Pete que voy llegando

-De inmediato, señorita Morse- contestó la AI en un tono neutral

-Y avísame si “Daredevil” está cerca- añadió, apoyándose en la pared del ascensor, haciendo un gesto de alivio al presionar la cadera en el frío metal- … esta me la pagas, maldito engreído

-El señor Murdock se encuentra en la enfermería por el momento

-Perfecto, conociendo a Cap, lo tendrá ahí hasta que se oculte el sol- se frotó las manos, esperando a que llegaran al piso

Ni bien pasaron dos minutos y el elevador llegó a su destino. Al abrirse, lo primero que vio la rubia fue la lujosa puerta de madera y metal que daba la entrada al apartamento del castaño. Apenas iba a tocar con los nudillos, cuando Peter le abrió.

-¡hey, Bobbie! pasa- el chico la dejó entrar primero, cerrando la puerta tras ellos- J me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, ¿qué pasa?

-quizá debas sentarte un momento…- la rubia le miró con seriedad, preparándose para el río de lágrimas que sin duda el más chico derramaría

-ok… me estas asustando- se sentó en el sofá, sin dejar de mirar con cierta duda a su compañera

-Peter… yo… tu sabes que más que compañeros de equipo somos amigos… y los amigos se ayudan siempre que pueden…

-Si…- el castaño se relajó un poco- ¿es eso?,¿necesitas algo?. Mientras sea legal no hay problema, o medianamente legal, al menos...

-Ojala fuera eso...- Bobbie tomó aire y decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo como cuando te arrancas una bandita: rápido y sin titubear- Matt te está engañando...

Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, hasta que, con una triste sonrisa, Peter respondió algo que la rubia ni en sus más locos y retorcidos escenarios imaginó

-Lo sé...

 

**Author's Note:**

> En la cara no, que de eso vivo xD


End file.
